


In The Boardroom

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU - With Powers, An excuse to write smut, Barebacking, Corporate AU, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles was, for lack of a better word, bored and reading the surface thoughts of his colleagues during a boardroom meeting.<br/>Until Erik Lehnsherr stepped into the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Boardroom

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the wonderful [clocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/clocks), who is already asking for a sequel (damn it). She also suggested the title, because I was close to adding bad porn movie titles instead.  
> This is... basically a PWP. It was written last year but I hadn't gotten around to finishing it until now.

Charles was, for lack of a better word, bored.

Raising his hand to his face and pretending to scratch his nose, he stifled a yawn behind his fingers. The meeting had dragged on the whole morning, and from the last few glances at the wall clock, it was almost noon. Having already presented the results of his analysis, he was now ready to head on over to the pub for a nice cold pint.

As Hank droned on about the sales figures of the company, Charles found himself falling into a stupor at the monotonous marketing spiel, and soon his mind began to relax as he caught the stray thoughts from around the room.

_"Gods, shoot me now. Why'd they hire this moron in the first place?"_

_"So if we cut down the number of sales agents on the field, we could hire more people for the inbound team."_

_"Fuck this idiot, how are we supposed to meet this target?"_

_"Oh man, I shouldn't have had that leftover minestrone soup earlier, I'm going to hurl soon.."_

_"I wonder if Betty's at her desk today, I could do with another blowjob ---"_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, interrupting Hank’s presentation, and Charles reeled back in surprise as he threw up his mental walls instinctively, cutting his mind off from the rest of the thoughts that had been floating around the room.

The door opened to reveal Betty, the receptionist. Charles swallowed a snicker that threatened to escape his throat as he took a peek at Tom whose thoughts had indicated a need for a blowjob from Betty, and saw that Tom was looking everywhere in the room except at Betty.

"Mr Erik Lehnsherr is here from the main HQ," she announced, and stepped aside to reveal the person standing behind her, as Charles felt his breath catch in this throat.

The newcomer ( _An Adonis_ , Charles thought, _or like one of the Greek gods of old_ ) stepped into the room as if he owned it, his no-nonsense demeanor radiating off him in waves. But goodness, he was.. he was tall, and gorgeous, his face looking almost chiseled and his eyes were blue, (or was it grey? Charles couldn’t tell from his angle), and he carried himself with the kind of confidence that marked him as a leader, and made him stood out from everyone else in the room.

Charles sat up in his chair a little straighter. It seemed that this meeting could turn out to be interesting after all.

*****  
The meeting, which should have lasted for at least another hour, had been cut short. Charles had been thrown off his guard by Erik, who had created a list of expansion plans and Charles had brought up the flaws in his plans.

But that wasn’t what had caused the meeting to come to a stop.

No, it was because the images that Charles had been getting from Erik were, well, incredibly _graphic_. There was one of him being bent over the boardroom table, naked. And then another of him being spanked, his ass turning red as he cried out. And another of him on all fours on the carpet of this same room, with someone’s cock in his mouth.

In all of these fantasies, Erik was in them.

Fucking him.

Spanking him.

Pushing his cock into Charles’s mouth.

It had taken Charles an incredible amount of effort to calm himself down and his hardening cock, and to place a wall in his mind, blocking out Erik’s thoughts. Erik, in his concern, thought that Charles had looked ill, being all flushed and red-faced (he _had_ been blushing, but for a different reason altogether), and had called for an early break, sending everyone out for lunch.

Right now he was standing near Charles, who was packing his things, and asking in a concerned voice if he was alright.

Charles shook his head.

“I’m quite alright, thank you. Just a bit of dizziness, it’ll pass,” he said.

“Perhaps you should lie down, just for a while.”

Charles nodded, needing to get away from Erik before he did something that would get him fired. “Yes, that’s an excellent idea, I should do that, urm, there’s a couch in my office, I’ll just head there-“ and his voice cut off as the image of Erik taking Charles into his mouth, sucking him down while Charles was seated on his couch appeared in his mind.

With a sudden gasp, he felt his cheeks heating up and glanced sharply at Erik, and there was no mistaking the look of _want_ on his face and the way his eyes had gone dark. Reeling at the feeling of lust and need, Charles instinctively moved closer into Erik’s space, and found himself being well and truly kissed.

Erik grabbed at his shoulders, and slid his hands around Charles's waist and pulled him closer, and Charles felt him, felt how hard his cock was, and how _good_ it was, rutting against his own. A moan escaped his mouth, muted by Erik pushing his tongue in, licking the roof of his mouth and pulling back out, sucking at his bottom lip before going in again.

They hurriedly shed their clothes, trying not to break the kiss, laughing as Charles nearly tripped over in his haste to pull off his pants, the leg catching on his shoe which he had forgotten to remove first. Soon, they were both naked (Erik had dashed over to lock the room door hurriedly, as Charles struggled to pull off his vest and shirt), and rutting against each other, kissing hard and letting their tongues tangle in each other’s mouths.

Charles gasped as Erik pressed him against the wall, shoving his body against his back and letting him feel his hard cock pressing up against his ass. He squirmed a little and gasped loudly as his own cock rubbed against the wall, caused by the movement. Warm breath tickled the back of his neck, and he felt the soft press of Erik's mouth, the wet trail of saliva as Erik licked a stripe up his neck.

Erik reached around Charles for his cock, thumbing the head which was already leaking with pre-come, and whispering, "I’ll make it feel so good for you," before curling his fingers around it and stroking it.

It was good, so good, and Charles found himself gasping and bucking upwards, fucking into Erik’s hand. He kept moving, and a small moan escaped his lips as he felt something press against his hole, realizing that Erik had used his other hand to press a finger there, pushing at it but not quite slipping in - yet at the same time driving him mad with lust. As Erik prodded and pressed down at the puckered flesh, Charles let out a _yes, yes please_ in response, his voice filled with _want_ and _need_.

“Look at you, begging for it,” Erik said wonderingly in a low voice, as he slipped a dry finger in, the slight burn from it eliciting a slow hiss from Charles. He couldn’t move away, not with Erik pushing him against the wall and he didn’t want to move, he want more of this, more of whatever Erik would give him.

“Open up, Charles,” Erik murmured, and with his other hand, had pushed two fingers into Charles's mouth while he continued licking and trailing kisses up and down the side of his neck. Obediently, Charles sucked at them, moaning around the digits as Erik kissed the spot behind his ear.

Pulling his fingers pulling out of Charles’s mouth with a wet sound, Erik started kissing down his spine, flicking his tongue out to leave a wet trail. Charles shuddered as he felt the wet sensation travel down, and nearly yelped when he felt Erik spreading his thighs, before sticking his tongue into his ass.

Erik worked Charles into a frenzy with his tongue, expertly licking into the tight ring of muscle, sucking at the red pucker of skin that surrounded it. By the time Charles was whimpering and moaning into his arm which he had used to muffle his noises, Erik was working a wet finger in right next to his tongue.

Charles let out a whimper as Erik continued working his tongue and finger simultaniously into him, and soon he was trusting back against Erik's finger which was sliding in and out of his ass, begging in low whispers of _more, I need more_ before Erik pushed a second finger in and spread his fingers inside, scissoring and spreading Charles wider.

Suddenly Erik twisted his hand and pressed against a spot inside and Charles's vision shifted, pleasure shooting through his spine and through his stomach and he lost control of his mental wall. He heard Erik's thoughts, saw himself from Erik's angle, two fingers pushed into him and felt the double pleasure of Erik fisting his own cock. Thrusting back, he felt Erik push his fingers in deeper, and slid his hand up the shaft, and Charles knew that if he kept on going, he would come all over the wall.

He turned around, wincing visibly as the movement caused Erik's fingers to slip out of his ass, and pulled Erik up to his feet before shoving him back against the wall. Erik looked down at him in surprise as Charles slid to his knees, his eyes widening as he watched Charles wrap his fingers around his cock, engulfing the head with his mouth.

" _Fuck_ , Charles, your mouth," was all Erik could utter, before he closed his eyes and pressed the back of his head against the wall. A soft litany of curses streamed from his mouth as Charles continued sucking at the head, licking around the top and poking the tip of his tongue into the slit, before sliding his mouth down again and letting the head hit the back of his throat.

Charles let Erik fuck his mouth a few more times, before giving his cock one last suck and a swirl of tongue and sliding it out of his mouth. Erik made a small noise of protest at this, but Charles pushed himself up and caught his lips in a rough kiss, his mouth moving against Erik’s as he said,“I need you to fuck me, _please_.”

Erik maneuvered Charles around to lie down on the boardroom table, pushing him impatiently onto his back. He spat on his palms and slicked himself, grunting at the feel of his hand gliding over his cock and rubbing at the head a little. Placing his hands behind Charles's knees, he pushed them up and propped them over Erik’s shoulders, before gripping the base of his cock with one hand into position, ready to push into Charles.

Locking eyes with Charles, he asked softly, “Okay?” and at Charles's nod, Erik slowly entered him, watching the other man’s eyes widen as his entrance tried to stretch around Erik’s cock. Pain flashed across his face as he breathed out slowly; it had been a while since he had had sex, and even longer since he had bottomed for anyone, and Erik was, well, _big_ \- but Charles couldn’t wait, he want Erik in him faster, and Erik was moving too slow for him.  
Without giving any warning, Charles wrapped his legs around Erik's waist and pulled him in sharply, causing his hips to move forward abruptly.“ _Fuck_.” Erik planted his hands on both sides of Charles's hips as he filled him completely.

It felt so incredibly _good_ but it _hurt_ as well, and Charles was sure Erik had caught the painful expression on his face.

True enough, Erik stopped moving, and looked at Charles in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," Charles managed to gasp out, "It’s just.. _so good_.... " and he couldn’t say anything else, he was trying so hard to breath, he wanted Erik to move now, move _faster_ and _Erik, please, just fuck me_ now _, don’t stop_ , Charles was crying out in his head, losing control of his thoughts.

He thought he saw Erik start at this and Charles panicked, thinking he had blown his secret. He attempted to push Erik away, but before he could make a move Erik had leaned in and kissed Charles in the mouth roughly, releasing him a breathless few seconds later.

Pulling back slightly, he slammed his hips forward and Charles threw his head back, crying out softly as Erik kept hitting his prostrate again and again and then he felt Erik reach between them to touch his cock. It was all he needed as he came, sparks shooting up his spine, his cock spurted out strips of white across his belly as he clenched down around Erik who groaned and gave one final push before coming in Charles, spilling his seed into him, hot and messy.

Erik leaned closer and kissed Charles, while Charles tried to catch his breath, still swimming in post-coital bliss.

“We need to clean up, before the others get back,” Charles said, his lips moving against Erik’s. He felt the other man’s lips smile against his, and felt the nip at his lower lip before he pushed himself up, and slowly pulled his cock out, wincing with Charles at the loss.

As they picked up their clothes from the floor, pulling their clothes on (Charles had fished around the pockets of his slacks for a few pieces of used tissues, and cleaned himself off the best he could), Charles tried not to think of how the room smelled completely of sex. He would have to move the meeting to another boardroom, and made a mental note to drop an email to the others of the change as soon as possible.

Pushing his hair back, a fully clothed Erik now stood in front of Charles.

Charles looked up at him, a ready smile on his face – but froze when he saw the serious look on Erik’s features.

“How did you do that? Earlier?”

Charles was confused. “I’m not sure what you’re referring to.”

Erik took a step closer, eyes searching Charles’s face. “You were in my mind, just then.” Charles froze.

His mind was filled with thoughts, racing through, all filled with excuses and ideas on how to cover his mistake, cover his slip. But in the end, he chose only one.

“I have telepathic abilities.” Charles braced himself for the look of disbelief, and gingerly reached out with his mind, to check if Erik was about to make a decision to have him sent to the asylum.

Instead, he found none of those things, but curiosity and wonder.

Charles was intrigued, although a little apprehensive. He usually tried keeping his abilities a secret – it wasn’t something you’d bring up over lunch with the other workers here – and he wasn’t sure how Erik felt about this.

“Don’t tell anyone, please,” Charles said to him, hoping that Erik would listen. “I usually don’t lose control, not like that, unless I’m in an emotional state.”

Erik stayed silent, his face unmoving, but Charles saw the clench of his hand, the tightening of his fingers, and took a step back instinctively.

“No, wait, Charles,” Erik’s voice was pleading. “I – I have something to show you.”

And then he raised his hand, and floated the laptop across the table to hover in front of them, twirling around in the air.

Charles was ecstatic. “Psychokinesis?”

“Actually, I can manipulate metal,” Erik said, setting the laptop down.

“That’s incredible! I haven’t heard of anyone with this ability, there are others, of course, but their powers range from strength and teleportation and yet this is”

“Wait,” Erik cut in, “There are others? Like me, like us?”

“Yes, yes there are, there are so many of us-“

“I thought I was alone.” Erik’s eyes flickered briefly with a tinge of sadness, regret.

Charles reached out with his hand, slowly trailing his fingers down Erik’s cheek. “You’re not alone, Erik.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, and am playing in the sandbox for fun.


End file.
